


Go Get Your Man

by look_turtles



Series: Man's Man [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RayV wants Fraser to go after his man and Fraser does. Part three of my Man's Man series, but can be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Get Your Man

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed that all three parts have 'man' in the title. Talk about a happy accident :D

Fraser was standing in Ray Vecchio's hospital room. The smell of disinfectant saturated the air, but all Fraser noticed was Ray.

'So, you Mounties always get your man?' Ray asked.

'We try too, yes.'

'Go get him, Benny.'

Fraser smiled. Even in a hospital bed Ray was still Ray. 'As you wish.'

'Hey, Benny could you tell me a story?' Ray asked.

'Of course.'

Fraser started telling a story about a polar bear and a badger. After several minutes he heard Ray snore.

Ray was laying in his hospital bed, even though he was asleep all Fraser could see was Ray his friend. Fraser knew he had to track down Muldoon, but he watched his friend sleep for a moment. Fraser reached into his pocket and pulled out a car cigarette lighter he had kept for almost two years. As The Rivera had sped towards a lake called Michigan he had saved the lighter.

He placed the lighter on the table next to Ray and put a note beside it:

_Dear Ray,  
your atuomoblie is currently laying on the bottom of a lake called Michigan. I saved the lighter for you.  
Your friend,  
Benton Fraser._

He left the room and shut the door gently behind him. Giving Ray a hard to find lighter was the least Fraser could do for his friend.  
************

Fraser was deep in a mineshaft. He was staring at the place where his parent's had been. Instead of their forms, only dust and shafts of sunlight could be seen. He wished he had paper and a pencil so he could capture his mother's face. Although he knew he would never be able to capture the look of love that had been in her eyes.

'You okay?' Ray Kowalski asked from where he was standing next to Fraser.

'I'm fine,' Fraser said as Ray put his arm around Fraser's shoulder.

'You sure? You're crying.'

Fraser reached up and indeed his cheeks were wet. He didn't know if he as crying because he was sad his parents had left (it seemed as if everyone in his life left) or if he was happy his patents were finally together again. Maybe it was a bit of both.

Fraser looked over at Ray. Ray was standing in a shaft of sunlight, his hair was golden. Reaching up, Fraser grabbed Ray's hand and reveled in the feeling of skin.

_'Go get him, Benny.'_

Ray Vecchio's words ran through Fraser'a mind. Even though Fraser knew Ray had been using the (incorrect) motto of the Mounties, he couldn't help but think it was appropriate. He was going to take a page from Frannie's book and go after what he wanted. He was going to go after Ray Kowalski.

He had once gone after Victoria and it had ended in disaster, but Ray was defiantly not Victoria. Victoria had always reminded Fraser of darkness and snow, but Ray reminded him of light and fire.

'Ray, do you remember when you said that we could deepen our relationship once you were no longer Ray Vecchio?' Fraser asked as he squeezed Ray's hand.

Ray was about to answer when Muldoon groaned from where he was laying on the ground.

Fraser dropped Ray's hand and went over to Muldoon. It was time to act.  
***********

Buck's cabin was in the middle of a grove of pine trees. The cabin was made up of one large room with a large stone fireplace in one wall. The walls were covered with curling and hockey memorabilia. The air smell like mothballs. Sometimes Buck would sit on his porch and watch the wilderness move around him.

Now, Buck was gone and Fraser and Ray were in the cabin. Ray was laying on Buck's bearskin rug reading a paperback book. Ray's borrowed flannel shirt and jeans were much to big and combined with his sockless feet he looked like a boy. Fraser was watching Ray, fire light was caressing Ray's skin. Ray's tounge was sticking out the side of his mouth. Fraser was trying to gather his courage to talk to Ray. After they had gotten out of the mineshaft everything had happened so quickly that they hadn't had time to talk. Now Fraser was worried about what Ray would say.

'Ray may I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'Do you still want to deepen our relationship?'

'Sure but if you don't want to I understand. I'll even leave if you want.'

'That's very mature of you?'

'Thanks. I tried to hold on to Stella and we aren't even friends no more.'

Ray looked so sad as he talked about Stella that Fraser just had to do something. He moved to the floor and kissed Ray gently. 'I would love to have an intimate relationship with you.'

Ray kissed Fraser back. He pulled back and was grinning. Fraser was struck by how wonderful Ray looked. The corner of his eyes crinkled and the line around his mouth was deep. Fraser wanted to kiss that line, so he did.

Ray turned his head and their lips met. Ray's lips were chapped and warm and Fraser couldn't get enough. As they kissed Ray made a happy humming noise. He smelled of Buck's sandalwood soap. Fraser tried to memorize every sight and sound. He moved his fingers up to Ray's hair, the hair was surprisingly soft. As Fraser gently pulled on the strands Ray groaned. 

The kissed for several long moments, Fraser moved his hands up to Ray's shoulders and Ray's flannel shirt was soft under Fraser's fingers. They broke the kiss. They were both breathing hard.  
'Hey, do you think we could search for the hand of Franklin?' Ray said in between pants.

'That sounds like a wonder idea.'

'Cool. You want to do more kissing.'

Fraser didn't even have to think about it. 'Yes, yes I do.'

So they did.  
***************  
Fraser and Ray were in their tent. It was the first day of their quest and they were in two sleeping bags that had been zipped together. Ray had his arms wrapped around Fraser and was kissing Fraser's neck.

Ray moved his hand down Fraser longjohn clad chest and Fraser groaned. Even though their was fabric between them, Ray's touch was still very erotic.

'You want me to give a hand-job?'

Fraser groaned again. Ray certainly knew how to get to the point.

'Yes, please.'

Ray laughed. 'Well, since you're so polite how can I say no.'

Ray moved his hand down until he came to Fraser's groin. Ray worked quickly and pulled out Fraser half-hard cock. Fraser moaned as Ray's hand moved up and down the shaft. Fraser was stuck by how erotic Ray's hand was even though he couldn't see it because it was under the sleeping bag.

Ray sped up his stocking and Fraser's hips snapped forward almost of their own accord. Finally Ray kissed Fraser's neck and Fraser came with a shout.

'Was it good for you?' Ray asked.

Fraser was confused. He thought his reaction was proof enough that it had indeed been good. 'Yes it was.'

'That was a joke Fraser.'

'Oh.' Fraser rolled over until he was face to face with Ray. 'Do you want me to give you a hand work as well.'  
'Job it's job.'

'What is? Fraser tried to keep the grin off his face.  
'It's hand j... Are pulling my leg?'

'Maybe. Is that okay?'

'It's greatness and yeah you can give me a hand job if you want.'

'Wonderfulness,' Fraser said and Ray laughed a laugh that Fraser would always remember.  
************

Fraser woke up alone in the tent he shared with Ray. It was the tenth day of their quest and Fraser reveled in how well the quest had been going. He had been worried about Ray, he tried not to think about when they had been on the side of the mountain and he had had trouble waking Ray, but Ray seemed to be acclimating well. The word acclimating made Fraser think about mating and they had indeed been fornicating many times as well.

Fraser got out of the sleeping bag and stuck his head outside. A bundleled up Ray seemed to be playing with Dief. Ray would pick up a snowball amd though in the air. Dief would jump up and try to catch it between his jaws, but it would fall apart sending snow everywhere.

Ray turned and grinned when he saw Fraser. He came up to Fraser and kissed him. Ray's lips were cold, his nose and cheeks were pink.

'Are you having fun with Dief?' Fraser asked.'

'Yep. Although I kinda wish Rocket was here. She's great, for a turtle anyway.

Fraser had no idea Ray missed her. Whether or not they stayed in Canada Fraser would make sure they had a nice place for Rocket. He knew if the situation was reserved he would went a nice place for Dief, but then Dief was his oldest animal friend.

Ray moved closer until they were almost nose to nose, a smirk spread across his face. 'Wanna warm me up?' Ray asked with a wink.

Fraser smiled back., he had many ideas on how to warm Ray up. Several of them were amorous. 'Absolutely.'

As they walked back into the tent Fraser marveled at his luck. It might have taken almost a year to have a relationship with Ray, but it had certainly been worth it.


End file.
